


Le voglie di Lily

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: James si preoccupa di Lily, in dolce attesa di Harry.





	Le voglie di Lily

**Author's Note:**

> ★Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 550.  
> ★ Prompt: 7. Voglie in gravidanza

Le voglie di Lily

James sbadigliò rumorosamente, aveva gli occhiali circondati da profonde occhiaie violacee, si sfilò gli occhiali dalla montatura tonda e li adagiò sul davanzale della finestra, accanto a un vaso. Al suo interno c’era un’orchidea candida, dai petali carnosi. Raggiunse il tavolo e vi adagiò la busta di carta che aveva tenuto stretta al petto, alzò lo sguardo ed osservò l’orologio.

< Sono già le undici, speravo fossero ancora le dieci. Ed anche oggi non ho cenato > pensò, massaggiandosi il collo. Aprì la busta e ne recuperò quello che c’era all’interno, sistemandolo tra frigo, contenitori sul tavolo e stipetti della cucina. Si massaggiò la fronte corrugata, chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro, si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole screpolate. Piegò la testa a destra e a sinistra, facendo scricchiolare le osa del collo, si sbottonò la camicia e l’adagiò sullo schienale di una sedia.

“Amore, ringrazia che viviamo in un paese, con dei vicini gentilissimi…”. Iniziò a dire. Risalì le scale, spense le luci del piano di sotto e accese quelle del piano di sopra, proseguì lungo il corridoio e raggiunse la camera da letto, sfilandosi le scarpe di vernice nera.

__

_ “Ti prego” gemette Lily. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e le sue gote arrossate. “Non resisto più. Sono almeno due notti che sogno le stesse cose”. _

_ James incrociò le braccia al petto. _

_ “Non credi di esagerare?” domandò, i capelli arruffati gli ricadevano davanti al viso. _

_ “Non vuoi farmi felice?” domandò Lily con voce tremante. Tirò su con il naso e accarezzò la mano del marito, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano col pollice. _

_ “Inoltre non sai che se non si soddisfano le voglie di una madre, il figlio avrà delle voglie sul corpo con la forma di quegli alimenti?”. _

_ “Mi hai convinto, saputella” mormorò Potter. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un ghigno che mostrava i denti candidi. _

_ “Allora, mio eroe, ti dirò cosa desidero con così tanta forza” disse Lily, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  _

_ James ricambiò al bacio, adagiandole una mano sul ventre rigonfio, mentre le passava l’altra tra i capelli vermigli, intrecciando le dita tra le ciocche mosse.  _

“… O non saprei proprio come fare con le tue voglie” disse James, a voce alta.Aprì la porta della camera da letto.

“Ho trovato il gelato al cioccolato, la banana split alla menta…”.

< Tutte cose che è praticamente impossibile trovare in pieno inverno senza un supermercato. In fondo è quasi Natale > pensò.

“… i pop-corn all’aglio e le noci tostate”. Finì di enumerare, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta della camera da letto. Sfilò dai pantaloni la bacchetta e, alzandola, avanzò fino al letto.

“Lumos” evocò l’incantesimo, piegando in avanti. Sulla punta della bacchetta apparve una sfera di luce azzurrognola dai bordi frastagliati che illuminò Lily, la donna era addormentata su un fianco. Teneva una mano adagiata sul ventre rigonfio, il viso pallido era circondato da capelli vermigli, che facevano contrasto sulla fodera bianca del cuscino.

James sorrise e si sedette sul letto, accanto alla moglie.

< Sembra saperlo che sono riuscito a realizzare i suoi desideri, ed è solo ora che ha appagato le sue ‘voglie’ che ha trovato la serenità necessaria per dormire > pensò, osservando il sorriso sul viso di lei.

 


End file.
